


Closer To You

by liltwinflow



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: “What do we do? I know I dreamt about being close to you last night, but I didn’t mean so close that I’m literally you!”“We have to find a way to reverse this- wait you dreamt about being close to me last night?” Koki asked, cutting himself off.~~Or the one where Kou and Mamoru Body Swap suggested to me by skytsunako on Tumblr, Thank you <3





	Closer To You

Mamoru definitely felt odd when he woke up, that was for sure. It wasn’t some groggy hangover feeling, or overwhelming tiredness from staying up too long. It was something different, something strange. Yet it wasn’t the first thing he questioned upon waking up, rather he wondered if his blonde-haired partner had returned yet. Koki said he’d be out a little longer to ‘explore’ as he put it, Mamoru couldn’t help but fall asleep whilst waiting for him. The fact he’s not here either signifies he’s not home, or he decided to sleep in his own room. Mamoru silently hoped for the latter.

It took a lot of willpower for the man to get himself out of his comfortable bed, letting out a long yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. Though last night might not have been his best rest he certainly had a pleasant dream, before he turned flustered towards the end. Maybe it was Koki’s way of making up for returning late and sleeping in his own room?

Whatever it was, Mamoru didn’t ponder on it for long as he made his way to the bathroom. Not only was he dying to see his boyfriend, let alone spend time with him, he was dying to get a taste of the delicious breakfast the man made at morning times. Mamoru often states the blonde should be a chef, at least his private chef…

Shaking his head, Mamoru turned the tap on to wash his face – and hopefully shake the strange feeling off.

It was only when he was midway through brushing his teeth that he noticed, blinking about a dozen times to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. He knows he loves Koki and all but to imagine his reflection in the mirror is a little….

“I must be dreaming” the man muttered to himself, splashing himself with water once more. “Wake up”

Yet when he looked back to the mirror it was still there: the reflection of Koki in his night wear.

For a moment, there was pure silence as Mamoru stared at the mirror in confusion and shock. Until something seems to hit him, and he lets out a shout of “E-EH?! I-I’m Koki?!” at the exact same time as a certain leader of the group a few doors down.

~~~

 

Koki’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of a series of knocks at his door, hard and loud as if the person on the other side was desperate. His first thought was Ryo or Ken, they could have heard his shout of surprise only a few seconds ago. What if they came to investigate what happened? He can’t let them see him like this – or better yet see ‘Mamoru’ in his room. They still haven’t made their relationship known to the two, with his mind already muddled as it is - how would he come up with an excuse?

“K-Ko-kun! Open up!”

‘Mamoru’ He thought to himself, breathing a sigh of relief. It’s Mamoru, they can work out what on earth is going on. The younger man wastes no time in rushing over to his door, opening it so fast the man on the other side almost falls into him.

“Mamoru”

“K-Ko-kun” Mamoru breathed, his eyes wide as he stared at what appeared to be himself. So this really was real…

“Koki what’s going on? Why am I you? How can I be looking at myself in person like this? I-”

The younger of the two cut him off by dragging him inside properly, closing the door behind him. As confused as he was too, panicked even, it was clear Mamoru had it worse.

“First calm down, Mamoru. Breathe, I’m as confused as you are, so we need to figure this out together” Koki could barely keep eye contact, this whole thing was bizarre. It’s weird enough seeing himself like this, saying Mamoru to himself was stranger – especially as the older man wore a panicked expression on his face too. Koki’s unsure if he’s ever pulled such an expression before.

“Okay, Okay sorry…” doing as instructed, Mamoru took a deep breath in before releasing it. “What do we do? I know I dreamt about being close to you last night, but I didn’t mean so close that I’m literally you!”

“We have to find a way to reverse this- wait you dreamt about being close to me last night?” Koki asked, cutting himself off.

Now normally Mamoru blushing would be the cutest thing to him, it was one of Koki’s favourite things to do: make him blush but seeing _himself_ blush he can’t say the same.

“W-Well yeah I mean w-we are dating I dream about you all the time” Mamoru stuttered through his flush, Koki couldn’t take him as seriously as he would have liked to because of the situation.

So, he simply settled for, “Interesting please tell me about them once we’re back to normal” biting his – or Mamoru’s – lip to avoid direct eye contact with himself. This is so bizarre. “As for now I think we should act like one another, so Ryo and Ken don’t suspect something’s wrong”

Mamoru nodded in reply, but the question was: would they be able to pull it off?

~

 

The answer was no, it soon became apparent the moment they walked out of Koki’s room to join Ryota and Kensuke. The side comment from Kensuke was alright, they both managed to laugh it off without any problems. It was when Ryota spoke up that they made their first mistake.

“I was just about to get up and make something simple for breakfast but as Koki has returned…” he trailed off, clearly implying that he wanted Koki to cook for them instead. “Unless you’re too tired you did come back late after all”

Koki let out a small chuckle, “No it’s fine I’ll-” he cut himself of mid-sentence noticing the sudden looks on him. He’s Mamoru right now, of course they’d be surprised to hear him speak up instead of ‘himself’.

“Do it” Mamoru finished for him, “I’ll do it” If Koki didn’t know him or himself he would have missed the nervous tone Mamoru was trying to hide. What for? The man is a disaster when it comes to anything domestic, Koki often calls him accident-prone. For that reason, the younger man also found himself anxious of what’s to come.

“A-Ah I’ll help” He offered, “I could do with another session on how to cook” Koki added on smiling much like how Mamoru would. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so hard to act as his boyfriend, but could he say the same for Mamoru?

With only a nod in reply the two made their way over to the kitchen, where things soon started to spiral downhill.

Within the first 10 minutes, Mamoru was almost dropping the pan, spilling the food burning something simple. Almost. Koki had to do his best to act discreet in helping the man so that none of those events occurred, of course he had to be mindful that Ryo and Ken were in the room. It would look odd that ‘Mamoru’ was the one doing most of the work.

Somehow, they managed it though, a decent breakfast for the four of them. Koki couldn’t be any more relieved from the amount of times his heart almost dropped each time Mamoru did something wrong. Maybe it would have been better to tell the two after all…

“Ko”

The man looked up at the sound of his name, only to remember the situation they’re in. Mamoru looked up at the feeling of a nudge to his knee, he too remembering the situation. “O-Oh hmm?”

Both Ryo and Ken shared a look of confusion and suspicion, before turning their attention back to the two in front of them. “Are you okay? You seem a little…off today. Don’t you think Ken?”

The dark-haired man nodded in reply, “Are you sick?”

Mamoru desperately wanted to look over at Koki for some sort of prompt on what to say, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he settled for ‘Think like Koki’ as he replied, “I’m just a little tired, nothing to worry about.”

And though the looks on Ryota and Kensuke’s faces could state they believe otherwise, they simply nodded and continued eating breakfast.

The day was surely going to drag out for them.

~~

 

“What are we going to do? It’s not easy trying to be you” said Mamoru, letting himself fall onto his boyfriend’s bed once the younger man had closed the door. They had succeeded in causing as little suspicion as they could through most of the day, a few slip ups here and there. Luckily for them they had the day off, which is a huge blessing considering how hard it is to appear normal to their bandmates alone.

“There’s not much we can do, we don’t even know what caused this. Unless it was actually your dream” replied Koki, taking a seat beside the man.

“I don’t mind being you, but it’s hard to act. I did want to be close to you after all but…this is a bit too literal” Mamoru blushed, glancing up at Koki – or rather himself -  this is going to be something he’ll never forget.

A brief thought of ‘Is this what it feels like to have a twin?’ passes through his mind.

“Close in what sense?” Koki asked. “Did you want me to be closer with you intimately? Hold your hands more? Kiss you?”

The blush on Mamoru’s – Koki’s – face darkened as he looked away. “Y-Yeah...”

“Yes, to what?” Koki asked, leaning closer subconsciously. “To all of them?”

Mamoru’s breath hitched at the sudden closeness, any other time he would have told the man to kiss him and stop teasing. But right now, when he’s looking up at his face and not Koki’s it’s more than easy to decline.

“Yeah t-to all of them…but K-Ko-kun it’s a bit awkward to even think about kissing you right now…” he admitted quietly, the blush still on his face as he looked away once more. Realising the situation yet again, Koki is quick to move back the faintest of blushes on his face too.

“Maybe if we close our eyes, and picture each other instead of how we are now? I don’t know about you but going all day without kissing you is far worse than this” Koki suggested, scratching his arm softly at the last comment.

Mamoru was all too willing to try, closing his eyes as he tugged Koki closer to him once more. “Let’s give it a shot” he whispered, waiting for Koki to make the move.

It was only when things began to grow a little heated that the two stopped, pulling away from each other with flustered faces. They couldn’t continue like this, and it would certainly be hard with their eyes closed. So, they left it as a kiss, avoiding eye contact with one another.

“Maybe we should go to sleep and see if it reverses by itself” Koki proposed, receiving a nod in reply.

And with that they settle down to sleep, silently praying it would reverse itself.

~~

 

“Ko have you seen- oh there you both are” Ken cut himself off upon seeing his two friends sprawled out on the blonde’s bed. Well that would explain why he couldn’t find the older man, as well as his and Ryo’s suspicions.

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head with a playful smile.

“I SHIP IT” He exclaimed, using terminology he’s frequently heard the fans call.

It seemed to work as both Mamoru and Koki were jumping awake, Mamoru tumbling to the floor somehow dragging Koki with him until they were a drowsy heap – hearts racing and confused.

Mamoru groaned as he reached back to rub his head, “W-What…?”

“I’m me” Koki suddenly stated, looking down at his lover. He’s no longer Mamoru and he no longer feels strange. It must have worked. “It reversed”

“Huh?” Mamoru asked, blinking a few times as he looked up at the younger man. “You’re you again!”

Shaking his head, unaware of what the two could be talking about, Ken walked out the room closing the door behind him. “I always knew there must have been something going on between you two”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Haha what is this...
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble but me blabbering on made it to 2k words about a ship who I've never wrote before ^^; Though this was quite fun to plan out, I have to admit I started to like this ship a bit more by writing about it, maybe I'll do more in the future. 
> 
> If anyone has anymore (random) Tsukino ships and/or ideas I could do a drabble - or fic - about please let me know~! Tumblr: liltwinflow or softlilvesta (for anon) ^^


End file.
